Cupid Locust
by Canyon 315
Summary: Jack's back home in the past and is looking for a suitor. Who he finds is someone he never expected. complete


Jack mentally groaned to himself. Ever since he returned home everyone was on him to marry and produce an heir with the old Emperor so weary from his   
  
many years of slavery that people didn't think he had much time to live. Many maidens lined up at the door for their chance to become the Empress of Japan, and who could forget to be able to have Jack for a husband. He had only one desire for his future wife: that she would love him for him and not because of his title and handsome body.   
  
Sadly, his wish was not to be fulfilled as with all of the girls he had seen only wanted him for all the wrong reasons. Jack prayed for some escape as his current girl kept babbling on about boring gossip and the like. Surely, he   
  
prayed, there was someone out there that would love him for him and nothing else? He inadvertantly kept his eyes on a small house they closely approached, anything for a little distraction from her.  
  
The bamboo pole that had stood so proud and erect before the blade slid silently down at a slant, clattering to the dirt floor. The blade gleamed in the   
  
sunlight, and its wielder merely turned and leapt over the wooden pegs that were hammered into the ground, lithely dodging the swinging targets. Her plaited ebony hair swung fiercely as she pivoted on her toe and cut a board in   
  
half, and she paused for but a second to catch her breath.   
  
Keiko Rasuto failed to see the pair that were slowly advancing along the path near her house, but she cared little. The girls that passed on this road so close to the fields only came to taunt, and the farmers that passed only   
  
paused for her hospitality; her home was always open to the weary traveler.   
  
"Oh...we're *here*," replied the girl after finally pausing. She looked up at Jack and gave him a slightly annoyed smile. "I don't understand why we traveled down this road; the only one who lives in this house is Keiko Rasuto. She fancies herself a samurai like her father," she replied, sneering in the direction of the house. As they grew nearer to the humble but pretty home, slight martial cries could be heard amidst the sound of blade against wood, and then they saw her; a young woman dressed in a simple gei, her hair plaited messily down her back. Free strands of hair framed her profile, and she had the immovable expression of a warrior in battle on her face.  
  
Jack paused in his walk to watch this young woman. She was good, she was very good indeed. He was amazed to find a woman who would break one of   
  
the oldest laws and train to fight. He himself had seen no reason for such a law, and the thought of punishing her never crossed his mind.  
  
His companion, though, had different feelings. Jealous of the attention Jack gave this... ick... warrior woman, she sneered and said, "Not a real lady at all, letting herself get filthy and sweaty like this." She stared hard directly at the woman, "Makes. Me. Sick. Stupid girl, disobeying the laws of our kingdom right before her own prince. Make sure she's dealt with severely."  
  
Jack looked away and rolled his eyes. She really annoyed him, acting like he was her own little dog to order around. "I think not," He said to the girl and turned to the young woman, "What is your name, Miss?"  
  
His companion was horrified at his behavior, "But Your Highness, she is nothing but a filthy commoner! Need I remind you my father is an Honor Gaurd of great respect and my mother--"  
  
Like he honestly cared. "No matter what her backround, she is still one to be treated respectfully."  
  
Full of jealously and anger, she stormed away.   
  
Keiko looked forward firmly, still practicing, as the girl taunted her. She had hardened herself to such insults...but when the Prince himself approached her. Finally turning fully to face him in surprise, she bowed lowly, quickly sheathing her sword.   
  
"Forgive me, Your Highness, for I did not see you," she replied softly. Her face, no fully revealed to him, revealed a pair of expressive almond eyes the color of ebony, and a sweat-sheened face framed with strands of wayward   
  
black hair. Behind him, she could see the girl he was with fuming, and she rose, looking at her impassively. "Forgive me for saying so, My Lord, but your lady seemed rather unhappy that you have taken the time to speak with   
  
me...As for my name..." She did smile a bit, though there was a certain sadness to her face. "Keiko Rasuto..."  
  
Jack shook his head, "Do not worry about her. I was rather displeased with her myself. She should have never started in on you like that, it was very   
  
rude." He sighed and returned his attention back to her, "Keiko Rasuto, beautiful name. Please, call me Jack."   
  
Blushing at his compliment, she looked away and smiled. "Forgive me, sir, I may find it hard to call you such so soon..but thank you..." She looked   
  
up at him again and smiled. "I am used to their tauntings; a true samurai does not reveal their true emotions to their enemies..." She nodded firmly, and stepped back from him ever so slightly. "My father taught me that much before he died. But you must forgive me; I am detaining you," she replied. "Your lady...seems quite anxious to leave...but you are always welcome in my home..."  
  
Jack smiled happily as she spoke of the samurai ways, he felt he could connect with this woman, more then anyone else, then he noticed in the back of his eye his very angry woman, and sighed. "I shall return," He smiled at her and escorted the "lady" home, politely listening, though considering her ranting to be very boring. He saw her to her door, and they both knew without words exchanged that this was the last time they would   
  
see each other. Jack, quite frankly, did not care one bit, she was nothing compared to such a woman as Keiko. Keiko, why did he keep thinking about her? Why? Before his mind nagged him to death, he went back to her humble   
  
home by the fields.  
  
It had been several hours since the curious encounter, and Keiko had retired from her practicing to the comfort of her home. She had cleaned herself up and was now dressed a bit more appropriately should anyone stop by in passing towards the village; she wore a simple but elegant kimono of dark crimsons and blacks; humble and subdued. Her hair was cleaned up and done nicely, not plaited but loose, though pulled away from her face. She had a tea pot ready just in case, and had settled herself in for another quiet evening.  
  
Jack knocked at the door, "Anybody home?" He called. He stuck his head slightly into the door, looking in to a humble yet proud dwelling that gave off the feeling of total comfort. He smiled happily, he felt quite welcome here, a first for the longest time.  
  
Looking up quickly at the familiar voice, Keiko stood slowly and stepped from around the corner and a few feet before the genkan. She looekd quite   
  
surprised. "Oh!" she cried, and bowed lowly, clasping her hands before her. "I'm sorry...please, do come in, sir!" When she arose, she stepped aside so that he could enter, and looked down at her feet. "I'm afraid it's not much in the way of splendor..but it's home...please, sit down and have some tea..." She gestured to the low table in the front room, where a steaming kettle of tea already sat. "I'm afraid I was not expecting you...Jack...or I would have tidied up a bit better..."  
  
"It's alright, thank you," Jack replied as he entered. "Please, arise Keiko. We are friends here, there is no need for title." Actually it would be a nice   
  
break from it. He sat and drank her tea, savoring its taste and the fact   
  
that was she who made it. "Delicious."   
  
Feeling quite humbled by his amiable and kind nature, she sat across from him, feeling a bit self-conscious...the last time he had seen her; their   
  
first meeting, she had been dressed as a young man, uncouth, sweaty...he could only wonder what he was thinking to this change. Her ivory cheeks, no longer flushed from the rigorous training, tinged a bit pink when he complimented her tea, and she shook her head. "Oh, it is nothing," she said with a smile, and met his eyes. There was silence again, and she finally spoke. "Tell me...if I may be so bold...what brings you out here so far again?"  
  
"I had to see you again," He replied, taking another sip of his tea. "The woman you saw me with today is only one of many. For many months now   
  
I've been looking for a wife to continue the family line, at the urging of my parents of course, and sadly all of them are very similar to her. All wanting me for all the wrong reasons, my title, my body... never me. That's what I   
  
want, a woman who loves me for me and nothing else."   
  
He blushed at his rambling. "Forgive me."   
  
A bit embaressed that he would reveal such personal things to her as such, she was, however, compassionate. Nodding, she waved a hand.   
  
"No, no, don't worry about ramblings... I understand your wishes... for isn't it the wish of all people to be loved for who they are within and not externally? Just as the women, or the vast majority of them, see you as merely the   
  
Emperor's son, so many people not just young men, have seen me only as an uncouth miscreant; an upstart... a violator of tradition...No one cares to ask for my true motives, just as none of the women wish to truely get to   
  
know the warrior who saved us all from Aku's tyranny. For that, I am grateful...I feared for a long while that my life would only be those infernal mines...but no more. Thanks to you."  
  
She offered him a rare genuine smile, and took a sip of her tea. "It is wrong that they would only seek you for the title....barbaric and unprincipled...And they refer to me as a ruffian..."  
  
He blushed slightly at her thanks of him saving them all from Aku. For the first time, he could not bring himself to wave it off and claim it only as duty and destiny, but as something done willingly for her sake as well as the others. "Tell me, I have no intention of punishing you, but why did you train with the sword? You are quite good from what I have seen."   
  
"Oh, no, I am not skilled," she replied modestly, and looked down at the tabletop. She took a breath, as if admitting this would be hard. When she   
  
finally did speak, she failed to look up. "My father and mother were killed by Aku's minions before my eyes when I was ten years old...I knew then...that I couldn't sit idly by and let them slaughter innocents...so I trained myself under my father's sword...I vowed to free the people...but I was unable to...Aku detained me and tormented me along with other upstarters...for...a long time. I still bear scars...but that..that is why...for my family..and for the sake of my people..." Tears had come to her eyes at the mention of the painful memory, but she quickly pushed them aside and kept her visage firm but fair.   
  
Memories of entering an old prison of Aku's and rescuing a near dead woman flooded Jack's mind. Could she have been the one and the same? "I am sorry for what that demon did to you. I wish I could have beaten him the first time and saved us all from a monsterous fate. I am also ashamed to say that while it has been nothing but hell for you and my people, there have been some good moments in my wanderings, and friends and memories that I will always cherish and never forget."  
  
Smiling up at him, she held her tea quietly in her hands, nodding. "You need not apologize...you could not know the full extent of the atrocities that Aku had implemented upon us..." Slightly, she reached for the sleeve of her kimono and slid it up over her wrist, revealing the scarred flesh, once ivory in hue, that still bore the vicious marks of shackles. "My shackles were physical; cold metal and iron..your shackles were the fabrics of time...in this way, we are both alike...We all make friends in our lives amidst strife that we will cherish...you were no different." She gave him a gentle smile, though she was still clearly pained by the revelation she had given him.  
  
He gasped aloud at the vicious scar that forever marred her fair skin. Gently he grasped it and lightly fingered the marks, anger rising thru him at what Aku had done to her. "If he was not already dead I'd kill him again for what he has done. Yes, you must be the same girl that I found in the dungeons."   
  
Slightly surprised at the fervency of his tone as he took the long healed scar in his hand, she met his gaze and smiled fainrlt. "Bodies heal," she said gently. "But the soul...the soul heals not so easily...it takes time..." She trailed off for a moment as she said this, then took a breath and began anew.   
  
"Yes...I was she...I only remember you vaguely...It's rather strange....the way Fate plays with the lives of men...But there are others who suffered worse than I. I was incarcerated for only five years...there are others who were tortured fromthe first moment Aku began his reign of terror...you needn't worry about me....the past is behind us..." Gently, she pulled her wrist away from his grasp and covered her healed wounds with the silks she wore, and took another long draught of tea, looking a bit thoughtful. "But enough of the dark past...there are brighter things to discuss..." She offered him a soft, demure smile, and set her tea upon the tabletop. "News has reached me that you are searching for a young woman to be your bride," she replied with a faint smile, but when she spoke, there was, surprisingly, no hint of rabid ambition in her voice.   
  
His face flushed slightly, "Yes, soon my father will bestow the title of Emperor to me and I need a wife before that day comes. But no matter how close that day is, I will follow my heart to the one that I love, and not marry for the sake of having a wife."  
  
Keiko nodded sagely. "That is very wise of you. To marry without love would prove to be a woe for both you and your bride...there could be no harmony in such a union." Noticing his flush, she offered him a courteous smile. "Oh, you need not fear. I could not even dream of pursuing you in such a fashion. I am but an orphan of lowered blood...I am content to remain your friend," she said with a reassuring smile, and took another drink of tea. "Besides, it would be ill-mannered of me to do as the upper-class young women do towards you...they make inane fools of themselves," she said with a faintly amused smile.  
  
He laughed at that, "Yes, the women do indeed make fools of themselves around me. They try too hard to impress me that they hide behind a facade, masking their true selves. I don't want that, I want to know who you really are. I may be a prince, but I am not prejudiced to believe the finer things in life are always the best. Sometimes simplicity is the best way to go and be."  
  
"Sometimes...but not always," she replied with a faint sigh. "Before Aku, I did not live in such simplicity...My mother was a lady of the court...my father was an Honor Guard...but that long ago..." THere was a slightly faraway, nostalgic look in her eyes, but it quickly vanished as she noticed that the sun was slowly reaching the horizon. "Oh, dear! I have kept you for too long...it will be night soon...we can't have you absent too long, or there will be talk..." Chuckling, she finished her tea, but did not rush him. Indeed, she enjoyed his company.  
  
Jack looked out the window and saw the pinks and oranges of the setting sun decorating the sky, "Indeed." He finished his tea and slowly rose, "I am grateful for your company, and tomorrow around this time I will come again." He smiled at her and bowed, "Farewell."  
  
For many weeks he came and saw her, enjoying her company and friendship. To see her became the highlight of his day, and it was all he could think about when he politely spent time with suitors, though none held a candle to his fair Keiko. When they were fake, she was real. When they liked him for his title, she liked him for him. Deep within his secret heart there was an inkling tought that maybe, just maybe, he loved her. With such a thought deeply embedded into his mind, he knocked on her door.  
  
Looking up from the book she had been reading, Keiko's eyes lit up when she recognized the familiar silhouette against the screens of the door. Standing, she quickly sat the book aside and tidied a few things before starting for the door. Before she had gotten to know the young Prince of Japan; the savior of their home, visitors that were her equal in age were rare...now, he came daily...it was a moment that she looked forward to every day...Opening the door, she bowed in greeting and offered him a warm smile. "Good afternoon, Jack," she said pleasantly, and stepped aside so that he could walk in. "Perfectly punctual, as usual," she said with a chuckle, and offered him a seat. "Are you hungry? I was just about to prepare lunch..."  
  
"Good afternoon, Keiko," He bowed before entering. With a content smile on his face, "Yes, thank you." He purposely left the palace early to avoid lunch there and to eat it here with Keiko.  
  
Smiling fondly at him, she led him into her home and offered him a seat before stepping into the nearby kitchen, where she quickly began to prepare a lunch of sushi, sake, and miso soup. There was rice and green tea as well, but only as side dishes. She had travelled the short distance to the harbor to pick up from fresh crab and albacore to prepare the sushi...why she was taking such painstaking measures to prepare such an extravagent meal was beyond her....but she remembering hearing that Jack was an avid fan of sushi, as was she...  
  
Preparing the rice first, she took a few moments to serve the green tea before setting the table with nothing but chopsticks, a cotton napkin, and a chopstick balancer.   
  
"I do hope you enjoy what I am preparing...but while I'm working, I would be most obliged if you would tell me a few of your tales from the future...but nothing too dark..." Her eyes shined with quiet joy at his companionship as she set the cup before him and poured the green liquid for him.  
  
He smiled at her inquiry, "I would be honored, it is the least I can do for your hospitality." His mind quickly thought thru his adventures there and found two he knew she would love to hear. "During my journey I had to cross over Mount Fatoom, where three monks had said no one has reached the summit where truth could be found. They were going to climb the mountain, so I decided to join them. Along the way I battled with many a strange creature, all detrimined to watch me fail. Despite these hardships I pushed on, though after a fight with a yeti nearly left me dead, I almost gave up." His voice drifted in shame as the memories took over. "The mountain was impossible, its creatures deadly, the snow, wind, and ice numbing my body. The monks somehow entered my mind..." And here he looked directly into Keiko's eyes, "And they reminded me of all I had to fight for. My people, my parents, you. My will resolved, I finished my climb and found my own truth on the summit, that I have the power to defeat Aku, but only if I will it to be done."  
  
Through the wide doorway she listened as she prepared the lunch, and as he spoke, she detected his shame, and turned her fair head to gaze upon him. "You *almost* gave up," came her soft reply, "But you did not. That enough gives you reason to not feel such shame..." She gave him a small smile. "But you did not know me then, silly," she said with a fond chuckle. Of course she knew it was the principle of the thing..."And I thank you for not giving up. It shows your strength; refusing to give up in the face of adversity and overwhelming odds...and look how you have triumphed. I am honored to call you my friend."  
  
By this time, the lunch was finished, and she turned, the silk of her kimono rustling slightly. Quietly, she carried a tray of sake dishes and sushi with rice bowls on the side, and sat down. "I wasn't sure what sorts of sushi you liked...so I made two kinds. I do hope you enjoy them, but I fear that I am not much of a cook..." After setting the dishes before him and taking her seat across from him, she smiled. "Now please, do tell...do you have another tale? For your words enrapture me so..."  
  
His mouth watered at the sight and smell of the meal laid out before him, "I'm sure it will be fine, thank you." Jack knew exactly what story to tell next as he began to eat this wonderful meal with his dear friend.  
  
"Before my arrival to the base of Mount Fatoom, I..." Even now the memory still held bittersweet twangs, "I found the remains of the kingdom. Memories of the old days of childhood hit me all at once especially," He smiled slightly at the thought of his favorite. "I remember chasing locusts thru the fields, and in my hunt, I ran into a little girl about my age." He paused a moment for some sushi and sake. "Together we chased the locusts all over the field; young, wild, and free. When the last one had taken flight, I quickly made her an origami locust. In thanks, she kissed my cheek," His voice grew soft and his hand touched the cheek she had graced with a kiss. "I never saw her again, Aku attacked not to long afterward. I want to see her again though, and reminise of the olden day of innocence."  
  
As Keiko sat down and began to eat her meal and listen to his next tale, she nodded compassionately as he spoke painfully of the ruins he had found, and raised a cup of sake to her lips. But the cup never made it.  
  
"I remember chasing locusts thru the fields, and in my hunt, I ran into a little girl about my age. Together we chased the locusts all over the field; young, wild, and free. When the last one had taken flight, I quickly made her an origami locust. In thanks, she kissed my cheek..."  
  
The small cup clattered loudly to the tabletop, spilling the sake against the smooth surface. She quickly remembered herself and picked it up, promptly cleaning it. Her ivory cheeks were flushed in embaressment as she did so, and she profusely apologized. "Oh! Do forgive me...so clumsy...it must've slipped from my hand," she replied as she smoothly covered her blunder. She offered him an embaressed smile as she sat back down. Her heart was racing...no...it couldn't be...surely not....was Fate so compassionate; so teasing? Swallowing a bit, she sighed, appearing calm and collected. "Well...I hope that one day, you find her...I'm certain she would like to speak with you as well..."  
  
Jack thought nothing of the incident, and only finished his lunch. "Excellent meal, Keiko! But there is a reason for me coming over for lunch. My father wishes to discuss diplomatic problems with me and I must be on my way. I promise I shall return as soon as I can." He kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Sayonara, Keiko-chan." And was on his way.  
  
As he stepped outside and closed the door behind him, she raised a hand to her cheek and watched the door for a long time. Her hands were trembling as she remembered...my, how that little boy had grown...A strange sensation the bottom of her stomach settled in as she arose and moved the dishes into the kitchen. After cleaning everything in a very dazed state, she stepped down the hall and into her own bedroom. Kneeling bside a small table, she pulled out a small trinket box, and with shaking, delicate fingers, she opened it and pulled out the small item she wished. Clutching it to her chest, she stood, and without any other thought, walked slowly, deliberately, outside and down a small path that led into the fields...Clutching the tiny article to her chest, she gazed up at the radiant face of Lady Amaterasu as she smiled down on her children...then closed her eyes and bowed her head as a few tears of mixed emotions began to slip down her cheeks.  
  
With a spring in his step and a song in his heart, he walked down the familar path to Keiko's house. He was content to shed his title and comforts of the palace and live in the little home of Keiko, but he knew of his duties to the kingdom, and only hoped he and Keiko would remain friends forever.  
  
"Keiko?" He knocked on the door and waited for her. When she never came, Jack let himself in and he searched the small premises for her. "She's not here," He said and wondered where she could be. The tell-tale signs told him to look in the fields, and so he did. He found her not far out, but the aura around her was questionable. "Keiko?"  
  
She heard him approach before she heard him speak...and a faint smile played on her lips as he spoke her name. Her name on his lips held a completely different meaning now...Taking a breath, and slowly raised her head, but did not turn to face him.   
  
"Good evening, Jack," she said softly, her voice tentative. "Forgive me for making you search for me...I didn't know when to expect you back... but... your tale concerning the little girl and the locusts reminded me of something..." Pausing, she took a breath and turned to him, holding her hands clasped against her chest. "I want you to have this...ever since I was a small girl, I have kept this safe...it was my good luck charm...and now, I want you to have it...In hopes that it will give you the good luck you need to find your perfect match..."  
  
As she spoke, she lowered her hands and opened her palm, revealing...a tiny, slightly weathered origami locust, yellowed with the years, but perfectly preserved with a sense of cherishment and love...  
  
Jack gasped when he recoginized the locust that he had given the girl so many years ago. It was Keiko, all along, it was Keiko. With trembling hands he took the paper locust, fresh memories running thru his mind. He looked at it for a moment and smiled, looking up at her. "I think it already has given me luck to find my perfect match: you. Ever since I met you, my life has been brighter. Our daily meetings are the highlight of my day. I love you Keiko."  
  
As he plucked the locust from her hands, she lowered her hands and clasped them before her waist, looking down slightly as his breath paused in his throat. She honestly hoped he would find happiness...she would be content to remain his dear friend...  
  
"I think it already has given me luck to find my perfect match: you. Ever since I met you, my life has been brighter. Our daily meetings are the highlight of my day. I love you, Keiko."  
  
Keiko looked up quickly and met his gaze, her cheeks flushed elegantly in a rose tint. Love...could it be possible that...oh...She gasped softly and put a hand to her lips in surprise...Musubi no Kami...hours before she had been rescued from those mines by Jack....he had come...Destiny, it seemed, could wait no longer...  
  
Love...it had been so elusive...she had fully resigned herself to living out her days alone in her small home on the edge of the city....but never did she expect to hold the heart of the Emperor's son...no...the heart of Jack...  
  
Tears came to her eyes, but she blinked them away and looked up into Jack's eyes. The gentle breeze casted her ebony hair away from her in slight rippling curls...the soft scent of sakura blossoms filled the evening air, and she smiled. "Love..." She swallowed slightly, and took a shuddered breath as adrenaline filled her veins. "I never expected that...you would choose the renegade daughter of a dead samurai over the well-to-do daimyo's daughter..." She paused. "I love you too...Jack...though I did not know for so long..."  
  
He smiled widely, then took her hand and dropped to one knee, "Keiko Rasuto, ever since the first time we met so long ago as children, I knew you understood me. I knew we were friends, and your memory kept me company thruout my journey in the future. Our days spent together now have been some of the best of my life. I treasure each moment that we are together, and I'm always my happiest around you. Keiko Rasuto, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
Surely, the honored God of Love was grinning brightly at this moment as he watched one of his most intricate plans play out before his eyes...Oh, the wonderful web he had woven...the most detailed and ornate tapestry of love he had woven...with help from the Great Mistress of the Sun, of course. He could see the expressions of joy and surprise etched on their faces...  
  
Keiko knew what he was going to ask before he had even begun to spoke...somehow, she could see it in his eyes as he had knelt...His hand was so gentle...his voice..she had never heard it so pleading...And she felt it very picturesque that their site of engagement would be the selfsame field where they had met and raced the locusts so long ago...She went to her knees before him, becoming equal in stature to meet his eyes, and sheoffered him a trembling smile. "Your suitors will find our announcement less than savory if I do say so myself..."  
  
"I don't care, the only one I want is you," Jack said, smiling at her acceptance. His hand gently cupped her face, his eyes taking their fill of her beauty, and the soft rays of light of sunset dancing across her face. "So beautiful, in body, mind, and soul. Musubi no Kami, what a gift you have bestowed upon us."  
  
Blushing faintly as he gazed upon her with unbridled ardor, she cast her eyes down for a moment. "He came to me...long ago..." she admitted softly. "Just before I was released from my prison...by you..." She brought her eyes up and gazed upon him for a long, meaningful moment, then raised her hand and pressed it against his. That curious sensation in the bottom of her stomach...this was what it had been...  
  
"Yes, me. I couldn't let you rot there, I had to free you and show you what life was like again. What freedom and happiness meant, I had to restore the light before darkness took over, I wouldn't let Aku have that one last victory."  
  
"And you succeeded quite well," she commended him gently; her emotions were soaring right now...caressing his hand gently with her own fingers in a gesture that she had never before been so bold to attempt, she met his eyes and smiled. "Perfect...that we should promise ourselves to one another in the self-same field where we first met..."  
  
He smiled and looked out over the field, "This field... it is the home of our youth, and our love. It all began in this field, our humble beginnings of love. And I am proud to share it all with you."  
  
Bowing her head slightly, she looked down at the patterns of dirt that surrounded their kneeling forms, and smiled. "To think...for so many years we have been searching for one another...only to have it right here the whole time..." Her voice had gotten quite soft, and she looked up, meeting his gaze. Then, she did what only seemed natural...  
  
Closing her eyes softly, she held his hand in her own softly, and graced his face with her other hand before leaning in slowly. But she didn't kiss his cheek this time...  
  
He was surprised at her boldness, but eagerly accepted her kiss that softly graced his lips. He held her closer to him and kissed her deeper, letting all of his emotions be present in their first kiss. He broke off slowly, whispering her name in such reverence against her lips. "Come, lets go tell my parents about our engagement." Hand in hand, they left the fields as Musubi no Kami smiled down upon his son and daughter. 


End file.
